


Engarde

by Kink_Kitten



Series: Mommy Manor [6]
Category: o/c - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Blood, F/F, Machine - Freeform, Real Cum, Stocks, Swords, blowjob, fake cum, whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kink_Kitten/pseuds/Kink_Kitten
Summary: Kitten makes a request for Mommy
Relationships: Mommy/Kitten
Series: Mommy Manor [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615489
Kudos: 3





	Engarde

Kitten’s sword felt heavy. The dress felt heavier. The sharp blade’s enameled pommel rested softly in her hands. Her cool appearance did not betray her pounding heart. On the upper landing stood Mommy. Her billowy blouse and very, very tight pants made Kitten sweat more than the simple cutlass she held. Kitten held her blade out towards Mommy, point first.  
“You’ll never defeat me ruffian.” The statement had a lot of force behind it. Much bravado. It was very undercut by the sweet, bright pink, simple cotton dress she wore. Mommy seemed to be biting her lip as she responded.  
“The dread pirate Roberta never fails.” The tone was growled, but it didn’t have the true bite of anger and Kitten snickered.  
“You’re very fair away to be making that statement. Perhaps your fear of my blade is thwarting what little courage the scoundrel attempts to muster.”  
That stung. Mommy slid down the railing of the stairs and stopped in stance, cutlass crossed with rapier. She growled out, “You will beg for any release.”  
Kitten smirked. Her initial slash cut open Mommy’s blouse, turning it into a deep, deep V-Cut. The swords clashed left, left, right, left feint, right, left. The blows swung back and forth up and down and around the hall. They twirled as dancers. Sparks began to fly with the speed. Mommy’s cutlass slipped through and cut Kitten’s thigh, scoring the dress to reveal a tasty bit of thigh. Blood stained the dress lightly, and Mommy paused just enough to let Kitten slip through slice the waist of Mommy’s pants. Mommy glared. Kitten giggled. The blows continued quickly, each sensing the other fading fast. Cuts were traded, and Kitten’s skirts began to fall away. Mommy’s blood seeped into her blouse, and her pants glistened. Finally, Kitten got distracted when Mommy’s breast fell out of the V-Cut she had created. The sword was smashed from her hand, and flew into the corner, far away. Kitten blinked. Mommy rested her blade cooly under Kitten’s chin. Kitten knelt slowly.  
“What will you do with me Miss Pirate?” the attempted innocence failed, in part because of the massive, cheeky grin Kitten had. The blade slapped her once on each cheek. The hits pinked quickly.  
“What do you think princess?” Mommy’s smirk and leer punctuated the question and Kitten blushed. “Let’s see how pretty you are princess.” The sword cut a long line in the front of the dress until it hit Kitten’s waist. Then the arms. Kitten automatically covered her breasts with her arms as Mommy circled her at sword point, hungrily inspecting her. Mommy came all the way around and stood in front, then flicked her sword. “Up.” Kitten stood, and the ruined dress and corset fell away. Kitten shivered in the cold, and blushed. Her simple cotton white panties where not hiding her bright pink cage. The sword cut again, and nicked her side, but the panties fell all the same. Kitten stood at sword point, naked and bleeding, in the entry hall of her home. She shivered again. Mommy gestured with the sword. “Show me your body princess. I want to see everything.” Kitten slowly dropped her hands from her breasts, and spun. She stuck out her butt and wiggled it, bending forward at the waist enough to tease, then continued to spin. She next cupped her breasts and bent forward, shaking her torso, and moaned. Mommy’s eyes flashed. She grabbed Kitten by the throat and slammed her into the wall. Kitten gasped and sputtered, and the cutlass slammed, point first into the wall next to her head. Kitten went silent as Mommy panted and glared at her. Slowly, as Mommy’s breathe came back she whispered to Kitten, “Do you know where naughty princesses like yourself go?” Kitten shook her head, wide eyed. Mommy grinned. “You’re about to find out.” The sword was pulled from the wall. Mommy slapped Kitten’s butt with the flat of the blade, after she tied her hands of course. The rope was bought specifically for this. It was coarse, quite unlike the shibari they usually used. “Go where I tell you, slut” Mommy ordered. Kitten nodded.  
Mommy led Kitten through a number of corridors. Kitten wasn’t sure Mommy knew where they were going, since Mommy seemed mostly preoccupied with watching Kitten’s rear for signs of mutiny, but she obeyed. Eventually they hit a staircase and went down. And down. And down. And down. Kitten didn’t think this number of steps was safe. What if you fell? Mommy did not seem preoccupied with this thought in the slightest. Eventually they came to a landing, that housed a single wooden door. Kitten paused, but Mommy’s sword point poked her left butt cheek, she she opened it. The inside of the door was covered in padding, the type used to soundproof a studio usually. The inside of the room was covered in… wow. Hooks, chains, beads, paddles, whips, knives, swords, and more covered the walls. Kitten stood in awe, and a little in fear. She may have started sprouting leaves if Mommy hadn’t kicked her forward. Kitten stumbled and fell, landing on… stocks. In the middle of the room were a set of stocks, nailed down. Kitten gulped. “Head, in,” Mommy’s voice brooked no argument.  
The second Kitten’s head was in place, she was gagged with a ring. It wrapped around her head and held her mouth open. The ring left plenty of space open for things to go in though. Mommy smirked. “Since I captured such a fine cabin girl, I thought I might put her to good use. I like the cage you’re wearing, very thoughtful.” Kitten flushed. The cage was a sign of her submission. She wasn’t sure she wanted it regarded flippantly, even for a scene. Mommy looked at her carefully, and seeing the real rage, moved on. “First you will be broken of your defiance slut. You should’ve known better than to fight Roberta, though I will admit it certainly is a comely trait. She moved around behind Kitten, and Kitten felt something rest gently against her pussy. Mommy came to stand in front of her, but the sensation remained. “In a recent raid on a French ship, my crew discovered some new technology. It is called a ‘fucking machine.’ The name is inelegant to my tastes, but efficient.” Mommy went behind her again, and Kitten felt her pussy prepared, then the head of what could only be a Bad Dragon was placed inside her. The dildo started slowly pressing into her, expanding Kitten’s pussy as the tentacle dildo’s suckers created a texture the drove her insane. Her thighs and butt spasmed, and she let out a low moan as the dildo dragged itself back out of her and began again. Mommy moved in front of her. “How’s that?” The smirk could only be louder with a bullhorn, and Kitten glared somewhat crosseyed at her. Mommy grinned. “More of that fighting spirit hmm? Don’t worry, I have more to play with you with.”   
Mommy went a grabbed a large whip from the wall. Kitten struggled to focus on the picture until Mommy moved outta view, then she let her head droop. The first blow fell in time with the dildo entering her. Kitten moaned. The whipping continued, the blows wandering up, down, all around her back, but always falling as the dildo changed direction. By the end, Kitten wasn’t holding herself up anymore. The dildo kept her in place. The dildo that was mercilessly scraping her insides for every nerve. The dildo that was cramming itself into her. The dildo that set the time for Mommy’s hits. The dildo that came. Kitten was brought back to focus as the dildo squeezed a spurting, soft load into her pussy. It continued, dragging what felt like it had to be cum into and out of her. Letting a little seep out on the back strokes before thrusting and keeping the rest in. Mommy came to stand in front of her. “I love that feature,” she grinned. “It’s just not the same if the defiled princess isn’t full of cum at least most of the time.” Kitten groaned, only now realizing how sore her back was. The whipping had been long. The cum refreshing. Drool dripped from her face as she looked crosseyed at Mommy. Mommy grinned. “That’s a much better look for you princess. But I know how to make it better.” Mommy’s cock came out of the bulging pants she wore, and she stood in front of Kitten, the tip resting on her lip, breasts bulging out of the blouse. Kitten thought that that was what an angel looked like. Mommy slapped her. “Focus. You’re my private concubine now, and that means you live or die on how good you suck cock. Show me.” Kitten started licking at the head in her mouth. It tasted so, so good after the whipping. Kitten lapped and tongued it greedily, until Mommy couldn’t bear it anymore. She stepped closer and thrust her cock into Kitten’s throat. Kitten choked, her throat spasmed, her eyes teared. The spots came, vision went- the cock pulled out and let her breathe for a couple of seconds. She grinned. “If you pass out this time, I’m just gonna keep fucking you.” The cock went in and Kitten focused on breathing and tongue. Each back thrust was an opportunity for air, and an opportunity to make Mommy cum faster. Both were essential. Kitten’s tongue played with Mommy’s cock desperately, trying anything and everything to get Mommy’s delicious cum. Mommy pulsed Kitten’s throat, and she let loose all over Kitten’s face. Anything that didn’t get in her stretched mouth seemed to coat her eyes, and Kitten closed them against the onslaught. But the cum in her mouth tasted of Mommy, and she swallowed greedily. Mommy sighed contentedly. She wiped the cum from Kitten’s eyes, and wiped it off on her lolling tongue. A thick line of cum ran down Kitten’s thigh from the dildo. Mommy went behind Kitten and the dildo moved faster. It came again, and Kitten’s eyes rolled. Mommy stood in front of the cum faced Kitten, eyes rolled back, tongue out, and admired her handiwork. She carefully poured a bit more of the fake cum along Kitten’s back, who groaned. Mommy smiled at Kitten. Her Kitten. Her precious baby who made her feel so good, and sexy, and horny. She thrust her cock into Kitten’s mouth, and Kitten moaned lowly. Mommy fucked her face tenderly this time. Kitten looked up at her. If she could have made her eyes have hearts, she would have. But the adoration was enough to bring Mommy over the edge, and paint another load on Kitten’s face. Kitten’s clitty dribbled in response. A line of her cum was added to the machine’s. It pooled at her foot. Mommy made the machine cum a third time. Kitten’s tears streaked through her cum covered face. Kitten came, and the puddle grew out from her. Mommy took a few pictures for her blog. She then pulled the machine out and admired Kitten’s gaping, cum filled pussy for a second. Then she slid her cock in to the base. Kitten sobbed through her gag as Mommy went to work destroying her already raw pussy, slapping her butt as hard as she could and pounding her hips. Kitten clenched around Mommy, her cum-addled head loving the sensation of finally having Mommy in her. She rode Kitten hard, and Kitten came for a final time with Mommy, who put a little more cum in Kitten’s pussy. The pussy she loved to breed. Kitten blacked out. She came to full of cum and bandaged, on a sofa she had missed in the room when she was admiring the toys. Mommy was spooning her, and at the stocks, there was a pool of cum covering the floor. Kitten wiggled her butt, and Mommy grabbed it and held her close.


End file.
